


Opposite Sides

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dramatic Simon, M/M, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Rivals meet out on the field one last time. Despite everything Simon and Raphael share, their side expects them to fight their hardest. Neither will back down.





	Opposite Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

Simon is entranced. The man out on the field strikes down every opponent put in front of him, his arm the kind legends are made of. His brown skin shines with sweat, his brows wrinkled in concentration, nothing will stop him or get in his way. That determination makes Simon’s stomach burn with arousal and love. 

“Lewis! Focus!”

Simon pulls his eyes away with great effort. He tries to shake off the emotions running through his entire being as he fights with himself. His instinct is to run out of this contained area, to march out onto that field and take the man he loves into his arms, to show the world how much Raphael means to him. But it's forbidden. For now. 

“I’m focused,” he murmurs to Jace, ignoring the way his cheeks burn. He picks up his gloves, putting them on slowly, getting his nerves under control. He can do this. He can face Raphael.

“This is serious, Lewis. We can’t afford to lose now that we’re finally here.”

“I know,” he says, determination thrumming through his veins. They’ve been battling for what feels like forever. Rivals meeting one last time. What he and Raphael share is special, but his side would never understand, never approve. 

Simon picks up his weapon of choice, testing the weight of it in his hands. He swings it this way and that, feeling the tense muscles of his shoulders slowly unravel, the familiar feel calming his nerves. 

“We need a hit here, Simon,” Alec says, squeezing his shoulder. He nods as he walks, ignoring the rest of his screaming mates. 

As he walks out onto the field, all eyes are on him, but Simon only has eyes for Raphael. Those brown eyes he’s grown to know so well follow his every move. The sounds around them seem to fade away until all that’s left are Simon and Raphael. Their chests are adorned with opposite colors, further demonstrating their forbidden love, declaring them star crossed lovers. 

Simon’s stomach swoops as Raphael’s lips barely pull up into a smirk. They share a secret moment before it’s broken by the chaos surrounding them. Behind him, Simon hears Magnus chuckle and it spurs the fire inside him because as much as he loves Raphael, he can’t let his side down, can’t go down without a fight. 

He rests his beloved slugger against his shoulder, taking in the field before him, trying to pinpoint their weaknesses. 

“You don’t stand a chance, Simon. Raphael’s too fast,” Magnus murmurs, taunting Simon but he ignores it. He’s well aware of what Raphael is capable of. 

Finally, Simon takes that last step. Inside the box, he squares his shoulder, his head tilted towards Raphael. “Give me your best shot,” he says, smiling at the man he loves, who’s planning to fight just as hard as Simon. 

“Wouldn’t have it any way,” Raphael says right back, that sexy smirk never leaving his lips. 

Behind a squatting Magnus, the umpire yells, “batter up!”


End file.
